Destiny
by Dark Lady Delvoux
Summary: COMPLETE! Orochimaru goes to the castle undercover as one of the leaf ninjas. He meets a very pretty lady there, and takes her as his slave. Will they fall in love? Or will he be the over ruling dictator that he at first seems like? Crappy summary I know.
1. My name is Orochimaru

Disclaimer: I only own Destiny, Ranef and the kids that come in in like the last chapter. Chapter One  
  
"We're almost there! I can't wait to see the castle!!!" Naruto  
excitedly said.  
"Calm down, baka," Sasuke said.  
"Wow, I can't believe that we get to go to the capitol of Konoha! It's where lord Ranef lives, and we get to stay in the palace!" Sakura squealed.  
"Hey, calm down. You have to behave around lord Ranef. He's said to be very strict." Kakashi said, opening his book.  
"But, why are all the chounins going?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, it's a very important mission."  
"Then why did you bring us?" Sasuke asked.  
"Well, I thought it would be good experience for you to travel a bit and meet the rulers and such," Kakashi turned the page, "just promise me you will not act like Naruto, and Naruto, don't act like yourself."  
"So, in other words, behave and have manners?" Sakura asked, Kakashi nodded.  
"Hey! Stupid... bakas!" Naruto said.  
They entered into the palace courtyard.  
"Ah! I see you have finally arrived!" A short fat man stood up from the edge of a fountain.  
"Lord Ranef," Kakashi bowed, "forgive us, but we are just a little late-"  
"-A little late?! You were due here an hour ago! I don't see why I should put up with you ninjas!"  
"Maybe because you need our help!" Naruto said.  
"What? How dare you, a mere commoner, address me in such a way!?" Ranef razed his hand to hit Naruto, but just then one of the woman that was sitting at the pond with him stood up.  
"My lord, if you wish I will show them their sleeping quarters! You put me in charge of things overseeing the matters of the ninjas, remember," her voice was smooth and soft. Her long black hair reached to about her ankles and her eyes were a strange green.  
"Ah yes," Ranef turned to the ninjas, "this is my councilor, Destiny. She is in charge of you, and she will now show you to your rooms."  
"Very well then, let's go." Kakashi and all the other chounins followed the slender woman into the palace.  
"First room belongs to Kakashi. I was pre-warned that you had brought your students, so I gave you the biggest room."  
"Thank you very much," Kakashi bowed his head then walked in with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura following him.  
"Now, the second belongs to... Mr. Gai."  
About half an hour later, all the chounins were put into their room except for one.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have any other names on the list," Destiny said looking at the tall pale man with dark hair that stood before her.  
"I was told to come here, perhaps there was some mistake?" He said.  
"Uh, yes. Just give me your name, the only empty room left is next to mine, and that's on the other side of the palace."  
"That's fine. My name is Orochimaru."  
"Very well then, please follow me." She turned around and began walking.  
Orochimaru looked her up and down. Her kimono only came to her knees, and her legs were very, very pleasing to his eyes. Her right arm hung at her side, and her let was holding plenty of papers.  
"Oh my!" Destiny suddenly stopped as she heard barking.  
"Oh no! The dogs must have gotten in here somehow!" The barking sounded like it came closer, and before any of them could do anything, Destiny was pushed back into Orochimaru's arms, her papers flying everywhere.  
"Rex, Rex stop it!" An enormous wolf-like dog jumped on them, knocking them back and having them land on each other in the most improper way.  
"No! Those are my papers! Please stop it!" A couple other dogs of the same species started tearing through her papers.  
"Please stop!" But she was knocked back onto Orochimaru again.  
"Allow me to handle this," Orochimaru stood up and helped Destiny stand as well.  
"Stop it now!" The dogs immediately complied. "Now, go outside," he said in a forceful manner. The dogs backed away slowly, then ran down the hallway.  
"Are you alright?" He looked to Destiny who was trying to pick up all her papers.  
"I-I'm fine, thank you." She stood up with a depressed look on her face.  
"Here, let me help," Orochimaru bent down and picked up all the papers.  
"Th-thank you!"  
"My pleasure..." he smiled a vicious smile, and when she turned around to lead him to his room, he began to lick his lips at the thoughts he was thinking.  
"Here, your room is here," Destiny breathed a sigh.  
"You look stressed," he took her hand and led her in his room.  
"Uh, I should get back to tell lord Ranef, now that everyone is settled..."  
"Wait just a little while, you seem to worry to much..." he closed the curtains, and made her sit next to him.  
"Here, just relax now," he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them, "I think Ranef pushes you to hard, and doesn't give you enough credit..."  
Destiny forgot about the uncomfortable environment, "yes, I do have a lot of work, but I don't deserve any credit..."  
"Why not?" He whispered in her ear.  
Destiny jumped off the bed, "uh... I should really get to lord Ranef..." her face was red, and she started to slowly walk towards the door.  
"Very well..." Orochimaru opened the door for her, "if you feel that you can't take it anymore, remember to come to me..." he said in his soothing voice.  
"I-I'll remember..."  
"You said your room is the one next to mine, correct?"  
"Y-yes..." she froze as she looked into his eyes, and he moved forward until she was trapped between the wall and him.  
"You shouldn't keep lord Ranef waiting..." he caressed her cheek, and she slowly nodded.  
"See you later then..." and he watched her walk down the hall way in a bewildered state. 


	2. Not one friend

Chapter Two  
  
"Destiny! Bring the wine!" Ranef yelled as the ninjas assembled in the dining room.  
"I had her prepare a special feast for you, I hope you enjoy it..."  
Destiny walked in followed by a bunch of serving maids carrying large pitchers.  
"Good, you may now be seated where you wish," Ranef said.  
She looked around, and she saw no empty place. Looks like I'm eating in the kitchen...  
"Destiny!" She turned around and saw Orochimaru waving her over, "there's a seat right next to me..."  
She walked over to him and sat down, "thank god... all the dogs eat in the kitchen..."  
Orochimaru laughed, "well then it's a good thing I saved this seat for you..."  
"Oh really? Thank you very much," she blushed as she looked down, "no one has ever done anything like that for me before..."  
Orochimaru's smiled disappeared, "what do you mean?"  
"Well, I don't really have any friends, so no one has done anything nice for me before, except you, this is the second time you've done something nice for me."  
"Surly you have at least one friend..."  
"No. I've never had the time to make any. Oh well, it doesn't matter, you should eat, you'll probably need your strength!" She started cutting a piece of meat and the sad depressed look on her face was gone.  
Orochimaru looked at her face, trying to read some emotion, but he found none. What she had said disturbed him. How can someone go on without a comrade or friend. Even him, Orochimaru, had Kabuto. He shook his head, it doesn't matter... Hours later  
"That was a very excellent feast, Destiny. I'm glad you didn't screw that up!"  
Destiny just stood and bowed, "is there anything else you will be wishing, my lord?"  
"Sing."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Entertain us, sing."  
"B-but my skills do not revolve around entertainment, I am your councilor not-"  
"Are you telling me that you wont?" Dead silence filled the room.  
"O-of course I will..." she nervously looked around, "I only know one song though."  
"Fine, sing it."  
She cleared her throat; "Celestial being radiant blue, A peaceful, powerful, sorrowful hue Testify the ancient art, Hold the truths within the heart Ever watching lightning fast, 'Round the moon and from the past Intertwine the bands of fate Never stop at locked gate Ethereal daughter of starlight wait."  
As the notes carried out, the room froze. Her voice was so beautiful, and her eyes, they showed so much emotion, the audience was on the brink of tears.  
After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Orochimaru started clapping, which got the entire room to clap and cheer. Lord Ranef continued to stare at her. His wife was gone on a nice little vacation, and though he did love her, he was finding Destiny quite... attractive.  
"Excuse me, lord Ranef..." he turned around to see a tall pale man with dark hair was trying to speak to him. It was one of the ninjas from the sound village.  
"Yes, what is it."  
"I wish to speak matters about your councilor..."  
"Destiny? What do you want with her?"  
"The same thing you want..."  
"What do you mean!?"  
"I know you lust after her, it's written all over your face!"  
"W-what are you going to do about it?"  
"Give her to me, and I will say nothing."  
"Ha! It's my word over yours, and I am the lord!"  
"Yes... but I found this book lying around..." Orochimaru pulled out a small leather book, "and it has quite a lot of information in it... like your plan to assassinate Hokage of the leaf village..."  
"I... I'll give you anything you want!"  
"Then give her to me!"  
"Very well, you may have her, tonight, she'll be in your chamber I swear it."  
"Good... if you don't mind, I will keep this book for a while, just in case..." and Orochimaru was out of sight.  
  
Special thanks to my friend Deanna, she made the little song that Destiny sung. It's actually an acrostic poem of my name, isn't it cool!?!?!? 


	3. You are mine now

Chapter Three  
  
"You wished to see me my lord?" Destiny entered Ranef's room.  
"Ah yes, I must... speak with  
you..."  
Destiny walked forward, but stopped when Ranef held his hand up.  
"Take off your kimono, now."  
"Excuse me!? My lord I don't understand-"  
"Do it now! Or would you rather be put out of a job?"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't!" She turned around to walk out the door, but Ranef grabbed her hand, "you're mine!" He ripped off her kimono and threw her on his bed.  
"NO!!!" She kicked him back and ran to the door.  
"Get back here!" Ranef held her around the waste but she twisted herself out and kicked him in the face.  
"Bitch!"  
"Stop it!" She screamed as he pulled her back by her hair.  
"Get down!" He slapped her across the face and threw her on the bed.  
"Don't touch me!" She jumped up and kicked him in the face again, but this time he caught her foot.  
"You can't escape me..." he started taking off his cloths.  
"Someone help!!!!!!" She yelled, and the door burst open.  
"What's going on here?" She recognized the voice.  
"Orochimaru! Please help me!"  
"No! Not you!" Ranef pushed himself off of Destiny and backed away from the door.  
Destiny ran to him and hid behind his back.  
"What did he do to you?" He asked.  
"He tried to... rape me..." she started crying into his shirt.  
"Take your kimono and run to my room, I will be there shortly..."  
Destiny nodded and ran as fast as she could.  
When she closed the door behind her, Orochimaru slowly turned to look at Ranef.  
"What do you think you were doing with my woman?"  
"It's not what it looks like..."  
"Really, so, you were just laying on top of her half naked because that is a custom at your castle?"  
"N-no! The little bitch lied! I wasn't doing anything!"  
"I'll let you off now, only because of all the other chunin here. But be warned, you touch her one more time, you will die where you stand." Ranef nodded.  
"Good," and Orochimaru left the room. In his room  
  
"Orochimaru, is that you?" Destiny opened the door to see him standing there.  
"Destiny, are you ok?" He put his arms around her as he walked in.  
Some tears feel from her face, but she nodded, "you came before he had a chance to do anything. Thank you so much!" She hugged him back.  
"Don't worry, he'll never do that again..." he licked the tip of her ear.  
"Orochimaru? What are you doing?" She let go of him, but he didn't let go of her.  
"I can't believe he tried to touch my property..." he whispered.  
"What are you saying?" She tried to push him off, but he didn't budge.  
"I will never let you be alone with any man other then me, ever again..." he had a crazed look in his eyes, and he acted as if he couldn't even hear what Destiny was saying.  
"Orochimaru! What's going on?!" She escaped his grasped and ran to the other side of the room.  
"Ranef, he gave you to me..." he slowly advanced.  
"What!? He can't do that! I'm not his slave! Hell, I don't even live here! I only have a room because sometimes I have to stay the night!"  
"You are mine now, I could care less if he owned you or not," he took her by the arm and pushed her up against him.  
"Please... stop..." she whimpered as he started caressing her face.  
"I don't want to," he started planting kisses all over her neck.  
"But I though that-that we were friends..."  
That stopped him dead, "wh-what?"  
"You were so nice to me... I thought that you were my friend," tears started to fall from her eyes.  
Why do I care if she thought I was her friend? It is pitiful that I would be her only one, but I've never cared about other people and their foolish sorrows.  
"Please, Orochimaru, let me go," she pleaded.  
Orochimaru couldn't help himself, he let go of her.  
"I knew it! You wouldn't do anything, you're too nice," she held his hand, "you are my friend!"  
Orochimaru didn't let go of her hand, "of course I'm your friend," he held her in his arms, "a very good friend..." he undid the piece of cloth that covered her chest.  
"No!" She pulled away from him.  
"Listen, I don't know what you've done to me, but for some reason I feel emotions I've never felt before, however; I wont let that stop me. In fact, I'm even more determined now to break you then ever..."  
"No, please, you just saved me from lord Ranef. You just stopped him from doing the same thing you're about to do to me! Why? Why do this? Why save me if this was my intended fate?"  
"Your intended fate, yes, but with the wrong person. Ranef isn't your master, I am..."  
"But-" and before she could say anything, he smothered her lips with his.  
"Now, to teach you what kind of things I enjoy..." he took off the remainder of her cloths and pushed her on the bed. 


	4. I HATE YOU

Chapter Four  
  
Destiny woke up and rubbed her eyes. She remembered everything that  
happened. His words, his hands, his... she looked to her right. He was  
still sleeping and he had a peaceful look on his face.  
She slowly walked to her room and put some cloths on in all haste. If she was going to escape, she was going to do it while he was sleeping.  
She glanced around the room. She ran to her dresser and took her money pouch, then she walked out the door, gave a quick glance at Orochimaru's door, then ran down the hallway to the stables where she could get a horse or something for transportation. The nearest blurb of civilization was miles away.  
"Yoshima? Yoshima, where are you?" She entered the stables, but her horse was not there.  
"What happened, where'd he go?" She looked at all the other stalls, but they all had animals in them. None of which was her beloved horse.  
"Looking for something?" She jumped when she heard Orochimaru's voice coming from behind her.  
She slowly turned around, and there he was, with her horse standing behind him.  
"I-I was just looking for my horse. I t-take care of the stables when... when the stable master doesn't..."  
"Ah, I see. Then why take your money pouch with you? Certainly you need not pay the animals to wash them..."  
"Well, you see, I-I take it with me because I never leave outside the walls without it. First of all: you never know, and second: I don't trust half the people in the palace." She began breathing again when he took his eyes away from her to look at the stables.  
"You must clean this?"  
"Yes, it's my job... sort of."  
"It looks clean to me..."  
"It just looks that way. But I must clean it, and it might take a long time, even all day!"  
"You do realize that now you are my slave this is no longer your duty?" Orochimaru walked towards her and held her face in his hands.  
"...oh..." she only stood there, and didn't dare fight him. She fought him last night, and she was still feeling some pain from her 'punishment.'  
"Now, what say you to coming back to the palace with me?" He licked his lips, letting his hands wrap around her.  
"I-if you-whatever you wish..." she forced herself to say.  
"Ah good! You're learning. I would hate to have to do what I did last night to you every time we talk," he kissed her on the cheek a couple of times.  
"Let us return to my room. I'm planning on leaving soon, so you should get packing as soon as possible."  
Destiny only nodded. As soon as he turned around she began looking for an escape.  
She looked down at her feet. A fairly large shovel. Maybe if I hit him in the head, I could render him unconscious...  
She paused for a moment, thinking of what she should do.  
"Don't try it." Orochimaru said.  
"What? D-don't try what?"  
"Don't even bother thinking about trying... "he turned his head around to look at her, "and if you try and escape again, I will severely punish you, and you would have wished that I left you to become Ranef's slut."  
She nodded very slowly, "I-I'm s-sorry..."  
"Honestly, do you think that your attack would work?"  
She cocked her head to the side, "what do you mean?"  
He paused for a moment, the look of confusion on her face made her look cute, in an attractive sort of way.  
"I am an ultimately powerful ninja... I could sense a blow like that from a person like you from miles away."  
"A person like me?! Are you a racist or a sexist? Or both! Most likely, Mr. 'ultimately powerful ninja,'" she crossed her arms and stuck her nose on the air.  
"Insolent bitch!" He moved his arm up to hit her, but up came the shovel in his face.  
As soon as she hit him, Destiny ran as fast as she could on her horse, then she was off into the forest that surrounded the palace.  
She made the horse go faster, until it couldn't go any faster. She kept on looking back, wondering if he was behind her.  
"Stop!" She turned her head to look back in front of her, and there he was, and when he said stop the horse halted and threw her forward into his arms.  
"You will regret that..." he said, blood poring from his nose.  
She looked up at him in wonder, and for some reason she was sorry for hitting him. She was in a complete daze and she moved her hand up to wipe the blood away.  
"Why did I hit you so hard...?" she whispered more to herself then him.  
Orochimaru noticed how 'out of it' she was and let her hand wipe the blood away. He continued to watch as she caressed his cheek and whispered about hurting him, and how she didn't like that.  
"Destiny..." he whispered in her ear, "Destiny, we are going back to my room... you deserve quite a thrashing..."  
Destiny only nodded, and bowed her head in defeat.  
When they made it back to his room, he ripped off her cloths immediately.  
"You were quite the smart one to get me angry. I see now, you made me mad so I could be distracted, plus I thought that you wouldn't do it after me telling you not to. I underestimated you... but no matter. That will never happen again, and now you are paying for your actions!" He slapped her across the face, and made her fall on the floor.  
"This is what you get for making your master mad..." he picked her up by the hair and pushed her onto the bed.  
"Don't you see... if you made me happy, you would be happy as well. The only time when I get mad is when you forget your place..." he licked the side of her face, then removed his cloths as well.  
"Now... what do you have to say?" He said against her ear.  
"Don't touch me! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She tried pushing him away, but he put his hand around her neck.  
"Wrong answer!" And he started squeezing, laughing at her trying to gasp for air.  
"Turn over..." he said. Destiny slowly moved to her side, then lied on her stomach.  
"You're such a little bitch..." he said as he hit her really hard, making her behind red.  
"But, a clever little bitch!" He hit even harder.  
"Stop!" She cried in between cries of pain.  
"I don't think so!" He started rubbing his manhood against her inner thigh.  
"How does that feel?" He whispered in her ear.  
Destiny didn't answer, she only berried her face in the pillow and cried.  
"What about this?" He took his finger and placed it at her entrance, "ah, you are enjoying this..." he said when he felt her wetness growing.  
She shook her head, "you have my body, but not my mind! I know every night and day you will force me to make love to you. You will force me to pleasure you in ways that are sick and disgusting! But I will never truly love you! NEVER! And that will always bring me pleasure! Even when you are beating me!"  
He shook his head, "yes, I realize that, but I do not love you either. The only thing I feel for you is lust, nothing more. If I find someone who can bring me more pleasure then you, I'll kill you. Knowing that you do not love me only spurs me further, because I know I'm forcing you, and that makes me laugh. You say such things to me, but you still moan out in pleasure when I pump into you... each thrust makes you cry louder and louder," he turned her over and started petting her breasts, "I wonder what you would do if I began to lick you..." he closed his mouth on her left breasts, then started to suckle it.  
Destiny was trying her hardest not to move, not to moan, but when he stopped she couldn't help but whine.  
"Haha, you see, my pet? You enjoy this..." and he did the same thing to her other breast, making her moan softly.  
"Please... stop..." she said between gasps of air as he pushed his finger in between her legs.  
"Yes, beg my pet, beg! It just makes me harder..." he removed his finger, then began kissing her there, flicking his tongue in every once and a while.  
"Oh... Oro-Orochimaru!" Destiny shouted.  
"Come now, you can do better then that..." he moved up and kissed her lips, then pushed his hips forward so that he could be inside her.  
"Faster..." she whispered as he began pumping in and out.  
"I didn't hear you..."  
She bucked her hips forward, "faster! Go faster and harder! Please! Now!" And he laughed as she begged him for more.  
The walls of her womanhood closed around him so tightly, he could barely contained himself, but to prove that he could make her yell and she couldn't make him, he bit his lip.  
Destiny grabbed his butt and pushed him inside her one final time before she climaxed and fell back.  
Orochimaru couldn't help but moan out loud from his release and he collapsed on top of her.  
"I... I can make you moan too..." was all that Destiny said before drifting off into sleep. 


	5. Orokins

Chapter Five  
  
"Destiny... Destiny, wake up," she felt a warm hand caress her face.  
"No... tired..." she tried to turn over but she found that strong arms were holding her tightly.  
"Come now, you mustn't be that tired... you've been sleeping all day," Orochimaru brushed her hair out of her face. She was very beautiful, and when he looked into her face, he couldn't help but feel something pulling at his heart. Destiny opened her eyes and yawned, "all day? Really?" Then she had a thoughtful look on her face, "well, I woke up this morning and then that happened, so I guess I did..." She stretched and then laid her head down on the pillow again, "wake me when night comes, ok Oro-kins."  
Orochimaru's jaw dropped, "what did you just call me?"  
Destiny opened her eyes again, "Oro-kins," she sat up to face him, then put her hands on his cheeks, "it's such a cute name!"  
Orochimaru let her pinch his cheeks, "the name, but not me!"  
"Of course! You're very cute, look at that face!" She turned his head so that he could face the mirror on the night stand across the room, and squished his face.  
"I don't do cute!" He removed her hands, then laid her back on the bed, "but I will let you call me that if it makes you happy and keeps you quiet for a while."  
Destiny's lips formed a pout, "you don't like it when I speak?"  
"Not when you always talk about 'lord Ranef didn't have a right to give me to you,' or, 'I hate you, and you can never change that.' Believe it or not, I have feelings that can be hurt too..." He kissed her forehead.  
"If you had feelings, you wouldn't make me do this!"  
"Oh, enough with the complaints! Must every word from your lips be dripping with venom?" He pushed the blankets that were covering her chest off of her, "why can't you just wake up one morning and say 'good morning, master of which I adore, how can I please you today?' Or perhaps you can give me a simple kiss to wake me up in the mornings..." he kissed her neck.  
"Well, 'master of which I adore,' I'm tired, and if you want pleasantry coming from these lips, then let me sleep!" She pulled the covers back over her head.  
He just let out a long sigh, "very well, slave of which I have to please or else she'll start PMSing..."  
"Oro! You're so mean!" She threw her pillow at him.  
"Ah, so you wish to fight me again!"  
"No, I wish to sleep!"  
"I don't want you to!"  
"I don't care!" She sat up again and wrapped her arms around him, "please, oh dear master? Please?" She started tracing her finger all over his chest, "it would mean so much to me..."  
Orochimaru thought for a moment, letting her caress his smooth muscles, "I don't know..."  
She started rubbing his leg, "I promise that such kindness will be greatly rewarded!"  
"I will wake you up no later then night-fall, understand?"  
Destiny smiled and nodded, "oh master!" She threw her arms around his neck, "you're the best master that I have ever had!" She kissed his cheek and fluffed up her pillow.  
"Yes. I'm the best and the worst master that you have ever had..." he mumbled as he watched Destiny lay down.  
All of a sudden she felt two arms wrapped around her, and felt Orochimaru's breath against her neck. She slowly turned around to face him, aaawwwww! He's so cute! Wait, this is Orochimaru I'm talking about... he... he's evil! She shook her head, then pulled the covers over her face so as not to look at him and be fooled by his looks.  
  
A while later  
"Destiny, get up now!" She felt the cover being pull off of her, and she slowly sat up.  
"Is it nightfall already?" She asked, yawning.  
"Not quite, but we must go now!" She felt something being wrapped around her.  
"Orochimaru... what's going on?" She wiped the sleep from her eyes, "why are you dressing me?"  
"I've taken all the things in your room. Go and check to see if I didn't miss anything."  
Destiny did as she was told, and when she returned, she saw him carry plenty of bags.  
"Take the last three bags then go to the stables. Get two horses ready, we are not coming back."  
Destiny gave him a confused look but ran to the stables anyway.  
She got her horse ready, then looked around for another horse.  
"Ah, I bet Orochimaru will want you..." she moved to the stable of Ranef's most valued steed.  
"Come now, Nasrudin, come...." she got him ready as well, and with perfect timing Orochimaru entered.  
"Good, get on your horse, we will not stop until daybreak."  
"But, the sun has not yet even fully gone down! How can you expect us to ride all night?"  
"Don't argue with me. Get on your horse, or I will drag you by your hair."  
Destiny climbed on her horse, "why must we be in such a hurry?"  
"I have matters to attend to, and I think some of the chunin are on to me..."  
Her jaw dropped, "you're not a chunin?"  
"No, I am ten times more powerful. I just had the intent on posing as one of them to see the palace, and maybe kill Ranef..." he glanced at her, "and his councilor was famed for her beauty..."  
"No I'm not!"  
"You might not believe it because you were isolated from the outside world, but believe me. I wanted to try my best to have you as my own, but as you can see, I didn't have to..."  
"Well, as you can see, that 'famed beauty' was nothing but a lie."  
He frowned, "why do you say such a thing?"  
"Obviously I'm not pretty at all. I... I'm not worth much, my talents, well, I don't have any, but what I can do is useless."  
"Do not say that!" He mounted on his horse, "come we will talk as we ride."  
"Very well."  
They started galloping away, and when they were far enough from the castle, they slowed their horses down so that they could talk.  
"Now, tell me, what do you mean when you say your talents are useless?"  
"Well, the only things I can sort of do are writing poems and stories. That's it."  
"That is a lie. First of all you can sing. Second, you are very beautiful, I have seen no other woman like you. And finally," a malicious grin spread on his face, "you have many talents once we get in bed...."  
Destiny blushed at the second comment, but at the third, she nearly fell off her horse.  
"First of all, I cannot sing. Second, I have seen piles in the stables more beautiful then me, and third," she stuck her nose in the air, "I don't do anything once we get in bed, you do everything."  
"Oh, don't be so harsh... I say you have all those attributes, and that's what matters."  
"Of course, 'master.'" She rolled her eyes.  
"Don't do that! I have a good mind to beat you right now!"  
"We can't stop till daybreak, so there."  
"It's dark enough, no one will see us..." he stopped her horse.  
"No, we must go!"  
"I don't think so... you said that you would pay me for letting you sleep until night, so I think I want that payment now."  
"Well you don't get it! I said nightfall and you woke me up before that, so you will get nothing from me!"  
"Nothing willingly anyway!" He pulled her off her horse.  
"Stop it! Ok, ok, I promise, when we get to your house or whatever, I will do whatever you tell me to, no bitching, no pouting, I will do anything!"  
Orochimaru paused for a moment, "without bitching?"  
"Yes, yes, without bitching," she rolled her eyes.  
"Very well then! Off we go! We wouldn't want to be late!" Orochimaru but her back on her horse, then with all haste got back on his.  
Great, how the hell am I going to get myself out of this one? Destiny thought. 


	6. Yes,yes, I'll do it willingly

I would like to take this moment to thank the few people that reviewed. Alas, mine is but a pathetic attempt at a fanfic, and I am surprised that anyone has reviewed at all. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! Anyway, I did get some complaints about stuff like sentence fragments, and I would like to say that it's not my fault. Every time I post a chapter thing it gets retarded and messes it all up. I also got a suggestion for better parings, but I like the parings the way they are, (even though there's only one) and if you don't like it why the hell are you reading this fanfic!? Also, I have nothing against gayness, but I don't want to write a fanfic with two men getting together, I like to go for more original ideas, so, as I have said before, don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Thank you to those that have reviewed.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"We have arrived at my... house." Orochimaru said.  
Destiny's jaw fell, "house?" She gazed up at the castle's grand doors. They rode all night, and they managed to make it before the sun came up.  
"Come, let us enter." With a flick of his wrist, the drawbridge opened and they rode inside.  
"Oro-Orochimaru! This place, it's beautiful!"  
"This was a castle that I found long ago abandoned. There are many passageways that I know about, and much more I know nothing of, so be careful and try to always stay at my side." He seemed more serious then usual. He would always have some sort of malicious grin, or enter into a match of wits with Destiny, and beat her when she won, or when he felt like it.  
"Master?" Destiny questioned.  
Orochimaru paused, "you have never called me that before..."  
He was right, Destiny just realized, "well..." she thought of something, "well, I said I would do whatever you want me to without fighting back, and I know that you want me to call you master."  
"I see..." he said, "come, the first thing I want you to do is make me some food. I will bring you to the kitchen now and show you all that you need."  
Destiny nodded and he led her through the hallways.  
"Here we are."  
"Alright! I can get started right away!!!!!" Destiny shocked Orochimaru with her excited ness; he had never seen her smile before.  
"What is... wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing's wrong! Oh I love cooking soooooooo much!!! This is the one thing I can do!!!" She happily went about poring ingredients in a bowl humming to herself.  
Orochimaru smiled as he watched her drop an egg.  
"Oh bloody hell!" She said as she picked up all the shells, "how am I going to clean this up?"  
"Here," Orochimaru whistled and it echoed throughout the castle.  
"ARF!!!!" A big dog came running in, practically licking Orochimaru to death.  
"Down boy, I have a little job for you to do..." Orochimaru patted its head, and pointed at the egg.  
"Ruff!" It gladly licked up the now dead egg. (Because, of course, it was living earlier.lol)  
"Oh my!" Destiny ran to Orochimaru and hid behind him when the dog began to advance toward her. This dog wasn't really just a big dog, it was a silver wolf, one of the most rarest creatures that had ever existed.  
"Do not fear him, Sesshomaru will not hurt you." (I couldn't help it! I love Sesshomaru!!! I love his name, I love the way he looks, and I love his attitude! Go Sesshomaru! Beat Inuyasha down! Not that I have anything against Inuyasha, though. Oh, whoops! I'm rambling, best get on with the show/story.)  
"But, dogs don't like me, especially big ones..." Destiny hid more behind Orochimaru when the dog eyed her and bared its fangs.  
"Sesshomaru, come. Meet Destiny, she is your new mistress."  
The wolf cocked its head to the side, then walked to Destiny. It started licking her hand and she couldn't help but giggle.  
"You're not so bad then, are you?" She knelt down and started to pet it.  
"Arf!"  
"He likes you," Orochimaru said.  
"Because I like him! Oh! You're so ccuuutttteee! Yes you are! Yes you are!" She started laughing as soon as he started licking her face.  
"And meanwhile, I am left to starve in the cold," Orochimaru complained.  
"Oh! Don't be such a baby-uh, I mean, sorry... master." She stood up and walked back to her bowl.  
"Not so fast!" As soon as she walked past Orochimaru, he grabbed her around the waste and made her fall on him.  
"I grow jealous seeing you treat the dog so well..."  
"Fine," she started pinching his cheeks and petting his head, "your so cute! Yes you are! Oh, who's the cute little Orochimaru?"  
"Not quite what I had in mind..." he kissed her passionately, "now, go back and cook me dinner."  
"Alright!" She skipped to her mixing bowl with an excited Sesshomaru at her side.  
"Here you go! Oh you like that don't you?" She gave him a piece of bacon.  
'Why doesn't she spoil me like that? I can be cute, she said it herself. Does she want me to lick her face? It's because he's fuzzy. Dammit!' Orochimaru wined.  
"Dinner's ready!" Destiny set a plate before him.  
"Ah! It looks good!" Orochimaru took a bite of the bacon and thought he had went to heaven. This was the best food he had ever tasted!  
He looked up to see Destiny intently watching him.  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked.  
"No, I just want to know how you like it!" She waited excitedly.  
"Honestly, it's the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
"Really!?"  
"Yes. I must say that I am glad I brought you here. It gets very lonely."  
"You don't have any servants? Any staff at all?"  
"No, it's just Sesshomaru and I. Kabuto comes occasionally, but he cannot cook like you!"  
Destiny looked at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen, "poor Orochimaru!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
She sat on his lap, "I know I don't have any friends, but at least there were people back at the palace! Oh, my poor little Orochimaru!" She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him some more, "no wonder why you wanted me as a slave..." she ran her fingers through his hair.  
Orochimaru just sat there. Finally! Finally she is giving me the attention that I deserve from her! Ha!  
Orochimaru shrugged, "it's not that bad, I do have Sesshomaru, and occasionally, people actually do come here because they are lost in the forest," he looked away from her to make it look as dramatic as possible.  
"Oh! You poor thing!" She held his head in her arms, "don't worry, I'll take care of you! You should have told me this earlier!!!!"  
"I didn't think you would care, no one does..." he tried hard not to laugh.  
"No! Of course I care! This explains so much! All your harshness, you were just getting your aggression out, because all your sorrows were in loneliness..." she kissed his forehead, "don't worry, I'm here now..."  
He put his saddest face on, "you will just leave me."  
"I will do no such thing!!!!!"  
"Oh, you will. You hate me. I took you against your will, made you love me... I am nothing but a monster to you..." He closed his eyes turning his head away from her.  
"NO! Oh, poor Orochimaru!" She caressed his head, "I didn't mean to be mean... I just... I just didn't want to be taken against my will. My will was the only thing that truly belonged to me."  
Orochimaru looked up at her, "and I took that away from you. I am a monster..." he shook his head, "no wonder why I'm alone..."  
"Stop it Orochimaru! Stop it! You're not a monster! You're not!" She held his face in her hands, and made him look into her eyes.  
"I am here. You are not alone. I am here, and I want to be here."  
Orochimaru shook his head, "it doesn't matter. What can a slave do?" He pushed her off of him, "now, let me eat the rest of my meal in silence." He thought it best to still act depressed, just to make Destiny more willing when he decides to have his way with her.  
Destiny sat across the table from him, and ate her meal in silence.  
"That was very good Destiny, I am already looking forward to our next meal," Orochimaru said when he finished.  
"I'm glad you liked it!" Destiny said excitedly.  
"Well, I suppose that I have to show you the rest of the house."  
"That wont be necessary! You said that I had to stay with you at all times, so I will get a tour of the castle eventually anyway," she pointed out.  
"Very well, I suppose that you are right. I will show you our room where you may put your things, I will be training while you do so."  
"Training? Like what? Can I watch? Please? I wont make a sound! I promise, really I wont!" Destiny asked.  
"I don't think so."  
"Why not? You said I had to be with you at all times!" She pouted.  
"And you said that you wouldn't bitch or pout," Orochimaru said.  
"I never said for how long though! I've lasted most of the day, and I think that's good enough!"  
"Yet again, I have half a mind to beat you."  
"But the other half of your mind says to let me watch you train!"  
"Yes, but my other half is screaming louder," Orochimaru watched as she got up and sat on his lap.  
"I promise that when you're done training I will give you a bath then rub your back..."  
"I'll make you do that anyway."  
"Yes, but, I'll do it willingly, and I'll take the bath with you," she coaxed.  
"Hm.... very well. But, if you find a way to get out of this one, then I will show no mercy!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, every time you manipulate me, you manage to get out of it by making stupid excuses like, 'I didn't say how long I'd be doing it,' and 'you woke me up before nightfall so you wont get anything from me.' Does that ring a bell?"  
"Damn, I was kind of hoping that you would forget..." Destiny mumbled.  
"Though I promised that I will not get out of this one, I will take the bath with you and give you a back rub," she announced.  
"For as long as I like."  
"Yes, I will rub your back for as long as you like."  
"No, the bath as well."  
"Fine, the bath as well."  
"In fact, you will take a bath with me whenever I wish it, and you will do it willingly."  
"... you know what, I don't think that I want to watch you train anymore..." she began to get off of him, but he held her back.  
"You do not want to see me practice my fighting?"  
"Not that badly, no."  
"What happened if I got hurt?"  
A frown spread on her face, "you wouldn't..."  
"You'd be surprised..."  
"..."  
"Come now Destiny, I will make you take baths with me anyway, it would be more helpful if you did it willingly, and you get to see me train."  
Destiny thought for a moment. What does he do anyway? I mean, throws a couple of kunai around. He might work on hand to hand combat... he would get really icky and sweaty, ew, and he'd have to take his shirt off-wait. He'd have to take his shirt off... nice bulging muscles... his hair pulled down, he's breathing hard for so much work, and he needs me to comfort him... "Ok!!!!!!!!"  
"Then let's go. Come Sesshomaru."  
"Arf!" 


	7. Master

Chapter Seven  
  
Orochimaru had been training hard, and by the time he was done, he had  
cuts all over him and he fell to the ground exhausted, making Destiny have a heart attack.  
"Oh my God Orochimaru! Please wake up!" She sat next to him and placed his head on her lap.  
He fluttered his eyes open, "what's all this then? You would've thought I died or something."  
"You stupid idiot! You almost killed yourself! Oh my! I'll have to treat all your cuts..."  
"Damn, I was really looking forward to that bath..."  
"Oh, I'll have to wash you too, don't worry."  
"You'll take one with me, correct?"  
Destiny looked down at his face, pondering.  
"You promised, and even though I can do nothing in my weakened state, I will get better fast! You will regret crossing me and I will hurt you so badly that you will go crying back to Ranef begging for him to take you and- "  
"Orochimaru! You're rambling. It doesn't become you. And don't worry, a promise is a promise, I will be there with you, don't worry."  
"Anytime I want, remember that."  
She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I'll remember that."  
".................I honestly can't wait to see you naked again."  
"Orochimaru!"  
"What?!"  
"You just ruined the moment!!"  
"...oh..."  
Destiny rolled her eyes.  
  
In the bath tub Jacuzzi like thing  
  
"Orochimaru! Stop it! You're splashing me!" Destiny shouted as Orochimaru dropped into the tub.  
"I can't help it! You said I couldn't bend my legs lest I open my cuts! How else am I supposed to get in here!?"  
"Oh, never mind..." she took off her kimono, but left her undergarments on.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked as she sat at the edge of the bath.  
"I'm washing you, like I promised."  
"But, but you were supposed to some in, with me..."  
"Yes, but that will have to wait till next time. I know, I know, I said I would, but I have to be careful, I don't want to open your wounds."  
"They're nothing but cuts! I've had far worse, and I still trained everyday." He tried to grab her arms to pull her in, but she moved back to get some soap.  
"About that, I don't want you training until they're healed."  
"WHAT!? Are you shi-"  
"And, I'll have to put the ointment on you every hour."  
"But, but, they're just stupid cuts!" Orochimaru pulled himself half way out of the water, but Destiny stopped him.  
"I don't want you getting hurt, that's all," she gently pushed him back in the water.  
"Then come in with me now."  
"I have to wash you-"  
"Did you forget that I am your master? You must do as I say now or else!"  
"You are in no position to threaten me!" She dropped the soap and glared at him.  
"Listen, don't think that a couple of paper cuts are going to stop me from hurting you." He got out of the tub with an evil look on his face.  
"Oro-Orochimaru...." Destiny tried to get away, but she tripped over the soap and fell on her back.  
"Please, Orochimaru, I just want to make sure that you heal!" She started inching backward, not daring to get up for fear of making a sudden movement and making him attack.  
"I don't care..." he said as he walked toward her, picking her up by her wrist.  
"Please.... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
"Shut up," he smacked her in the face.  
"No! Stop it! Please!" He ripped off her undergarment and pinned her against the wall.  
"You are nothing but a slave!!!!!" He hit her again.  
"No!!" She started to struggle, but that only made Orochimaru angrier.  
"That's it. You are not allowed out of the room unless I say you are." He pulled her by her hair down the hallway, completely not caring about the fact that they were both without clothes.  
"Get in there and wait till I come in!" He threw her in his room and locked the door.  
Destiny sat on the floor, crying.   
"Destiny? Destiny I'm coming in." Orochimaru opened the door.  
He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere.  
There's no way she could have escaped! Where the fuck is she!?  
He ran to the bed and turned over all the covers. "Shit," he muttered.  
He was going to kill her. If he found her-no-when he found her, he was going to kill her.  
He stopped all of a sudden, "Destiny?" He heard some faint breathing noises.  
"Destiny? Where are you?" The sounds seemed to be coming from the bed, but no one was on it. He looked around the room, then back at the bed.  
He glanced at the floor, "Destiny?" He leaned down, and there she was.  
How she was able to fit underneath the bed, he would probably never know, but he saw a petite figure that was definitely hers.  
He reached out with his arm, but she was to far back.  
"How am I going to do this?" He pulled the bed back from the wall, then slowly picked her up. He was surprised that she didn't wake up. She must be dead tired. Or maybe, she's happy when she sleeps. She's away from me in whatever world she wants, and tries her hardest not to wake up... she must be terrified of me...  
He placed her on the bed and moved it back against the wall.  
He bent down and kissed her forehead, "sleep, sleep as much as you want..."  
Destiny started to shake her head slowly.  
"No... stop..." She whispered, "Orochimaru... stop... please, don't... don't leave... me..."  
He froze, "Destiny?"  
"Please, take me with you, don't leave me... don't leave!" She sat up and reached her arms out.  
"Destiny, are you alright?" Orochimaru sat down next to her.  
"You're here!" She wrapped her arms around him.  
"O-of course I'm here..." he wrapped his arms around her, "I will always be here."  
Destiny pulled away from him, "I'm sorry, it was just a stupid dream... I didn't mean to hug you..." She was still scared of him, Orochimaru noticed.  
Why should I care, fear keeps her obedient, and everyone should fear me!  
He noticed that she still didn't have any clothes on her, and he pulled off the blankets.  
"That's much better," he started planting little kisses on her neck.  
Destiny sat perfectly still.  
"Why so quiet my pet?" He caressed her cheek.  
"..."  
"Come now, pet, you must have something to say to your master? Where's your flame that always keeps you on the edge? Always keeps you ready to fight me?"  
Destiny didn't say anything except; "I do not wish to fight you, master."  
He had done it. He had finally broken her! She called him master and was obedient to his every word.  
"Ah Destiny, finally! Finally!" He kissed her lips, "you are mine, all mine!"  
Destiny nodded, "yes master."  
Orochimaru kissed her again, "you know what I want to do now, correct?"  
Destiny nodded, "I am yours to take."  
"And you know what I enjoy the most, don't you?"  
She closed her eyes, and nodded.  
"Then this will be fun..." he licked her bottom lip.  
Destiny ran her fingers through his hair and opened her mouth for Orochimaru to fully kiss her.  
When she did, Orochimaru inserted his tongue and began to play with hers.  
"Destiny," he moaned when he felt her hand massage his... thing.(I have no idea what posses me to write this.)  
"Master?" She questioned.  
"Harder."  
"Yes master." She began to kiss him passionately.  
"Stop!" He yelled at her.  
She stopped and looked up at him, "yes master?"  
"Lay down..." he moved on top of her.  
"Now... I prefer your inner warmth then that of your hand's."  
The rest of the night, Orochimaru enjoyed his "toy," and she obeyed his every command. 


	8. It's About Time!

Wow!!!!! People actually like my fanfic!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! Sorry, I'm just brought to tears... I thought I had no talent.... sniff thank you all so much. THANK YOU!!!!! See, I was just having fun one day, I didn't really intend to write this whole story... then in chapter four they... well, you know, then I was like, wow, if it's that intense I should finish it, then my friends (who I will not let read) told me to post this on the internet. I said no, it's stupid and people would hate it, but I guess not. I love you people. I do, I really do. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! If any of you are male, I will marry you. Not that I have anything against females, I'm just not that way. Oh yeah, if you're a male, and NOT twenty years older then me.... Yeah, that might help. Chapter Eight  
  
Orochimaru woke up when he felt something lightly touching his lips.  
"Good morning, master of which I adore, how can I please you today?" Destiny asked.  
Orochimaru couldn't believe what she just said. Music to his ears.  
"How can you please me today?"  
"Perhaps another kiss?" Destiny suggested.  
"Yes... yes I would enjoy that very much."  
Destiny leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then lightly brushed his lips with hers.  
"My, my. You are the good little pet," he sat up, "now, come here," he held his arms open.  
"Yes master." She moved forward and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Is this not much better then when you fought me?"  
"Yes master."  
"Ah, but, it was fun..." he thought back to the first time he had hit her, that first night that she was his. She had an astonished look more then pain. Then she looked up at him with cold defiance in her eyes. He loved that. Her face was so beautiful, her eyes, sparkling with such determination. He looked down at her eyes and how they were now. Lifeless. A dull green, not the strange mystifying color it was when he had first seen her.  
"Master?" She looked back up at him.  
"Yes?"  
"You seem worried, discomforted, why?"  
"I just... nothing. 'Tis nothing, my pet." He held her close and began to stroke her hair.  
"Master... that feels... nice...."  
Orochimaru looked down at her again, "you enjoy that?"  
She smiled, "yes master!"  
Gods, her smile! Only once was he graced with such... such beauty. He had made her happy again. For some reason that pleased him more then the fact that she was now his ever-obedient slave.  
"Ah, Destiny. Perhaps you would enjoy this better," he turned her around and began to rub her back, then massage her shoulders.  
"How does this feel?" He whispered into her ear.  
"Oh Orochimaru! It feels so good..."  
"Ha! You said my name!"  
Destiny's eyes widened, "forgive me master! I didn't mean to! Please! I'm not worthy!"  
Orochimaru shook his head, "no, no, please. I love to hear you speak my name. Your voice makes it sound... makes it sound as if I am not a person that people despise and fear."  
"Master, you are not despised."  
"Yes! Yes I am!" He stood up, "people hate me! I'm evil!"  
"No master! No! You are not hated."  
"You hate me!"  
"NO! No I do not! Master! You are my master! I cannot hate you! I will not hate you!"  
"You said it before! I could have your body, never your mind! Never your soul! Never your spirit! Never your love!!!!!!! I took everything away from you! Tell me this, am I not despised?!"  
Destiny shook her head, "master-"  
"Stop! I am not your master! I will never be your master!"  
"But, but, you are! You are my master! It was so when lord Ranef gave me to you!"  
"You were not lord Ranef's to give!"  
"But I am yours none the less!" She stood up as well and held him tightly to her.  
"I am yours..."  
"Destiny stop it." He looked into her face.  
"Destiny, I cannot hold your spirit captive, I know not why I did not know this earlier. Please, return to your normal self."  
Destiny shook her head and smiled, "it's about damn time!"  
Orochimaru cocked his head to the side.(CUTENESS!!!!!)  
"See, I knew you would realize that you didn't like me that way."  
"You clever little vixen!" He held her by her waste and smothered her lips with his.  
"Oh my!" Destiny blushed like hell as Orochimaru removed his tongue from her mouth.  
"Ah, my pet, this it what made me fall in love with you..." he kissed her cheek.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, the fact that you were you and did not want to be changed. That made me fall in love with you."  
Destiny slowly sat down on the bed, "in love?"  
"Yes, I said that. Twice, in fact."  
"Damn, that's a hard blow..."  
"Yes, I know, someone like I can love. Who would've thunk it?" (Like he would actually ever say that... oh well, my story, my rules.)  
"Shut up."  
"Yes, 'mistress.'"  
"Shut up and fuck me."  
"...." his jaw dropped.  
"Now."  
"Yes mistress!!!!!!!!!!" 


	9. I love you

They love me! They really love me! I can't believe it! I have fans!!!!!! Sorry, I'm just so untalented that it comes as a shock to me that people actually like this! I'm so happy. Anyway, I'm glad you like it and all, but don't read this chapter, or other two after. They are all really retarded, and don't make much sense. The only reason why I'm posting these is because I want to actually have a complete story. I was thinking of just discontinuing it, but, I don't know, you guys liked the first few chapters, and what would be the point of keeping this story on the internet if it was going to die anyway? But, just in case for some reason you would want to read the good chapters again (as if there were some good chapters) I'll just finish it. Yes, chapter 11 is the final chapter. I was thinking about a sequel, but you guys tell me. Chapter Nine  
  
"Wake up!" Orochimaru felt something tap his shoulder.  
"No..." he rolled over to get away from whatever was ruining his exotic dream with Destiny.  
"Oh come on!" He felt someone roll him back on his back, and his lips were covered with someone else's.  
"Destiny?" He opened his eyes, and there she was.  
"Ah, good. Now I can make my dream a reality..." He moved forward to hold her.  
"No time for that..." Destiny moved away just as he was about to grab her.  
"Why not?"  
"I've been thinking... you said you loved me, correct?"  
"Yes, of course. Now come, I really wish to-"  
"I... how... how does love feel?"  
"Now why would you ask a question like that?" He finally got hold of her.  
"... well, I, I just want to know..."  
"Why? Did you fall in love with someone in lord Ranef's palace?" His heart seem to somewhat decay.  
"Well... I don't know. At first, he was like a tall and dark stranger. He was mysterious, yet handsome. I felt very nervous around him, but, he was so kind to me..."  
Orochimaru's heart broke into billions of pieces, "tell me, how did you feel around him?"  
"Well, like I said, he was so kind, the very first time we met, he helped me. Then he... he seemed to come on to me, but let me go. Then, he helped me yet again, so I just ignored the earlier... thing. Afterwards, he saved my life. I would have married him there. Then... he betrayed me."  
Orochimaru's eyes widened, "why, why did he betray you?"  
"He... he didn't realize the concept of other people's feelings."  
Orochimaru shook his head, "do you love him?"  
"Now, now that I've got to know him, I think I do. My heart just flutters when he is near, and, and he is so beautiful. And, and, I..." she started blushing and she had a dazed look on her face.  
"You... you love him!" Orochimaru accused.  
"I think I do..." Destiny sighed.  
Orochimaru couldn't believe it. She loved someone else. After... after all that he did... After all that I did... I enslaved her. I forced her to do things... I hurt her, emotionally and physically... No wonder she loves another.  
"Oh Orochimaru!" She gave him a tight hug.  
"What the hell?!" He was caught off guard and they both fell off the bed.  
"Oh, I love him! I love you! I really love you!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, master!" She started smothering him with kisses, and Orochimaru went into a cardiac arrest.  
"She...twitch loves... twitch me..." he said as she was still smothering him with kisses.  
"Oh!!! My Oro-kins! All mine!!!!"  
"Yes! I am! I'm your Oro-kins!" He kissed her, and they both laughed.  
"I can't believe it! After all that you put me through!" Destiny playfully hit him in the shoulder.  
"Well, I... I wish to apologies for that. I... I did not understand the concept of other people's feelings."  
"Oh, I know," she kissed his lips, "but now you do."  
"That I do."  
"Now, I'm going to tell you something that may be good news or bad news, don't freak out."  
"What is it my pet?"  
"Well, you do realize that I've been yours every night since you first... 'got' me."  
"Yes. Every night, and morning."  
"Well, I, I don't know if this was intended, but, I... I'm..." she took a deep breath, "I carry your child in my womb!"  
Orochimaru froze. His eyes did not blink, his mouth did not move, and he just sat there.  
"O-Orochimaru?" She waved her hand in front of his face, "Oro-kins?"  
He fell over.   
"Oh! Orochimaru! Orochimaru come on!" He felt a hand caress his forehead.  
"D-Destiny?" He slowly opened his eyes.  
"Oh good! I thought you were dead!"  
"Of course not! I cannot die! Especially not now that I have been informed that I am to be a father!" He sat up and held her in his arms.  
"I think you will be a good father."  
"I don't know. I have my doubts, but I will learn."  
"Of course you will. Which would you rather have? A boy, or girl?" She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Well... it does not matter to me. If it is a girl, I hope that she is as smart and beautiful and talented as you."  
"Oh, stop it. You know that I am not beautiful. And I have no intelligence and definitely not any talent. Well, except for cooking and writing."  
Orochimaru shook his head, "no my pet, no. Why do you think that you are ugly, when quite clearly, you are the most beautiful creature that walks this plane of existence."  
"Oh, I'm a creature all right..." she shook her head, "oh well, let's not talk about this. I wish to talk more about our child. We should come up with names for it!"  
"What will we name it if it is a boy?"  
"I don't know... I really like the name Sesshomaru though..."  
"Yes, quite a noble name. I think that the wolf would be pleased as well."  
"Then it's decided?"  
"Yes. If a boy, then it shall be Sesshomaru." Orochimaru leaned his head forward and kissed her.  
"Now, a girl..." They pondered.  
"I... well, I used to have a sister..." Orochimaru began.  
"Really? What happened?"  
"She was... murdered..." he lowered his head.  
"Oh, poor Orochimaru! What was her name?"  
"Never mind, I was just-never mind."  
"No, please tell me?"  
"Well, her name was Catherine."  
"Then, if it is a girl we shall name it Catherine!"  
Orochimaru smiled, "ah my pet, you are always so kind hearted, especially towards me..."  
"Of course. You're technically my husband you know. You are also technically my master..." she pondered on that for a moment, "oh well."  
"No, no. I am not your master anymore. That did nothing but give me headaches," he wrapped his arms around her, "now, I expect more cooperation."  
"That depends on what you would have me do."  
"You know what I would have you do, I have you do it all the time!"  
Destiny breathed a sigh, "I know, I know."  
"But I also like the names Rose and Deanna..."  
"Yes, and Melissa..." Destiny sighed.  
"Well, we'll just have to have that many children."  
"Yes. Catherine. That name... it sounds so, noble and beautiful. And Rose, it sounds so elegant and dainty. Deanna sounds almost ethereal."  
"Yes, and Melissa sounds pure and lovely," they both sighed.  
"Oh Orochimaru," Destiny said.  
"I can't wait till we have children. I can't." Orochimaru kissed her.  
"Neither can I," Destiny kissed him back.  
"......................... so, I think we should try again now!"  
"Not again!!!!"  
"What!?"  
"You do realize that you have managed to ruin the moment for the second time!"  
"...oh..." 


	10. Mommy and Daddy

Yet again, I thank you all for reading. I feel loved! Anyway, about my story being able to be ranked under PG13... did you read chapter four? If you didn't, well, then do so, then you will see why it cannot be PG13. Besides, I don't want to overdo it with the sex scenes. As for skipping a bunch of places, I don't know how to fix that. I do have little things indicating stuff like 'the next day' or 'five minutes pass.' It doesn't really show them on fanfic.net, so, I'm sorry if it's confusing. Anyway, I'm really happy to here that I have converted someone to the Orochimaru cult! MWAHAHAHA!!! Actually, I can't decide who I like better, Orochimaru, or Kabuto. My next fanfic will definitely have Kabuto be the star. He's ssooo cute!!!! Anyway, sorry about that. I don't know which one I Like better, oh woe is me, to be torn in half by an obsession long since born, boo-hoo!!! Anyway, I'm sorry to here that you want to read the next chapters. They are ssooo stupid and don't make sense and they're corny!!!! STOP NOW!!!! Chapter Ten  
  
"Alright, are you all packed and ready?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Yes, I am. I can't believe that we are moving to the leaf village though," she sighed, "I will miss this castle, but I wont miss cleaning it!"  
It had been about four years since they had the talk about their children, and Destiny was pregnant with their fourth child.  
"Now, do you think that the people will recognize you?"  
"I hope not. I've not been doing anything for four years."  
"Mommy! Mommy! Deanna wont stop trying to brush my hair, she says it's out of place!" A little girl with light brown hair came up and pulled on Destiny's kimono.  
"Oh, come now Melissa," Destiny picked her up, "did you ask her to stop?"  
"Yes, but she still wont leave my hair alone!"  
Orochimaru breathed a sigh, "Deanna, come here."  
"Yes daddy?" A little girl with gold hair in and a pink dress came running up to him.  
"What are you doing to Melissa?"  
"Well, I tried to braid it, but then I messed up, and now she wont let me fix it!" She pouted.  
Destiny shook her head, "Melissa, I'll fix your hair, and Deanna, go and get your sister."  
"But... she's right there," she pointed at Melissa.  
"No, the other one. Rose!"  
"Oh! Ok!" Deanna skipped off.  
"Rose! RosyRosyRosy!!!!" Deanna tripped over a rock and fell face first on the ground.  
"Owy!" She wined.  
"Dea! You fell on me!" Rose pushed her sister off. She was the spitting image of her father. Pale skin, piercing eyes and long black hair.  
"We're leaving! We're going to Konohana, or something like that!"  
"But I wanted to say good-bye to the butterflies..." Rose frowned.  
"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of butterflies in Konomanani!" Deanna and Rose ran off to be with their parents. In Konoha Let's see if THIS works. They are now in Konoha!!!!! This is indicating that they are in the leaf village!!!! Look at me, for I indicate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAH!!!!!  
"Mommy! Look! Look!" Melissa pointed at all the people, "do all these people live here!?"  
Destiny chuckled, "yes, all these people."  
"Wow! I never knew that so many could live in this place!" Deanna said as she sat on Orochimaru's shoulders.  
"Well, there weren't any people living around where we used to live, so you'll have to get used to it."  
"I'm gonna have this many friends!" Rose held up her ten fingers.  
"What about us?" Melissa asked.  
"Of course you're my friends too!!!!"  
"Mommy? When is our little brother going to come?" Deanna asked.  
"What makes you think that the baby will be a boy?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Well, I already have two sisters, I need a brother now," and both Orochimaru and Destiny laughed.  
"Hello mister! My name is Rose! Can you be my friend?" They turned around to see Rose talking to a tall man with a piece of cloth covering his mouth, and his head-band covering his left eye.(Gees, I wonder who this is.)  
"Hello little girl," Kakashi bent down and shook her hand, "My name is Kakashi and I'd be happy to be your friend."  
Orochimaru's eyes widened, "shit, Destiny, take the children, I'll go on ahead and meet you at the house."  
"A-alright."  
"Mommy! Look! I have a friend!!!" Rose pulled Kakashi by his hand.  
"That's very nice..." Destiny said. What type of man is this, that Orochimaru would avoid contact with?  
"I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Kakashi."  
"My name is Destiny," she shook his hand.  
"Did you just move here?"  
"Yes, yes I did. My whole family. My husband is already at the house."  
"Would you allow me the pleasure of walking you there?"  
"Of course!" Destiny and Kakashi walked through the streets talking.  
"This is the house!" Destiny said.  
"Well, I shall have to come by with a proper welcoming gift."  
"Oh, no need for that!" Destiny smiled, "would you like to come in and have some tea?"  
"That would be lovely, and I will have the chance to meet your husband as well."  
Destiny opened the door and led him in.  
"Destiny no!" Orochimaru said.  
It was to late, Kakashi saw Orochimaru and they both froze.  
"This? This is your husband?"  
Destiny nodded, and ran to Orochimaru's side, "listen, I know he's been bad in that past but he's changed!"  
"No! Orochimaru! I have orders to kill you!"  
"Then do it! But not in front of my family. I will come willingly if you leave them alone."  
Kakashi lowered his head, "very well."  
"GET HIM!!!" They heard a loud cry from outside.  
"No!" Kakashi yelled.  
"Kakashi, what is the meaning of this!?" Ebisu shouted.  
"He's agreed to come willingly, if we leave his family alone." Kakashi said.  
Ebisu turned to the other chunin and Junin around him, and they all nodded,.  
"Alright then."  
"No! No, Orochimaru! You can't go! We just got here! The children, the eldest is only four, and another child is coming! You can't leave!" Destiny gripped on to his arm.  
"Destiny..." he placed his hand on her cheek, "don't worry, you'll be fine. Kabuto will take care of you, and I'm pretty sure Kakashi will to."  
"No! I don't care about them! You can't leave!" Destiny cried.  
"I love you," he kissed her for on last time.  
"I-no! You can't go!"  
"Children, come give your father a hug," he knelt down and held his arms out.  
"Where are you going daddy? Can I come too?" Melissa asked.  
"I'm going far away, for a very long time," he hugged her, "and you can't come with me."  
"But! Daddy, I'll miss you! What if my little brother comes while you're gone?"  
"Be nice to him, and don't tease him, and Deanna, don't try and make him girly."  
"Don't worry daddy!" Deanna hugged him.  
"I know you said you'd be gone for a long time, but try and come back as fast as you can. When I grow up, I want to be a ninja like you, and I don't want you to miss it!" Rose said as she hugged him.  
Orochimaru smiled, "I'll always be watching over you, all of you," he patted their heads, "remember that."  
Kakashi tied rope around Orochimaru's hands.  
"I am not letting you go," Destiny said, blocking his way.  
"Destiny, please! If you get hurt then the children will have no one!" Orochimaru argued.  
"If you die, then I will die as well, and they will still have no one!"  
"Destiny, they wont do anything to you if I come with them, don't be so stubborn!"  
"NO! You are their father! My husband! My love! To think that I will let you get killed this easily is to think that the sun does not bring day and the moon does not bring night. YOU have a family, YOU have a responsibility to take care of it, how can you expect to do that dead!?" Her voice echoed, and everyone was silent.  
They heard footsteps coming up to them.  
"Hokage...." Ebisu whispered.  
"Orochimaru, you have not done a thing for four years, and your wife is right, you do have to take care of your family," he looked around, "however, your earlier crimes cannot go unpunished."  
"What do you propose?" Destiny asked.  
"Destiny-"  
"Shut up Orochimaru, I wanna here what he has to say!"  
"Yes mam," and Orochimaru closed his mouth.  
"I propose that you join us, and become a Junin for the leaf village. You will perform missions, and you will follow my orders, no one else's, unless I say so. Is that clear?"  
Orochimaru was about to answer, but then he looked at Destiny, "is mistress ok with that?"  
Hokage almost laughed when he heard that.  
Destiny thought for a moment, "fine, but if he gets hurt and it's your fault..." she said threateningly.  
"Understood." Hokage mused.  
"So... I let him go?"  
"Yes."  
Kakashi undid the rope, "looks like you're one of us now!" He put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Until Destiny says otherwise..." and they both laughed.  
"Daddy's not leaving!!!!" The three girls danced around and hugged Hokage's legs.  
"You're nice mister!" Rose said.  
"Can you be our friend?" Deanna asked.  
"Can you be our grandpa!? We've never had one of those!!!!" Melissa asked excitedly.  
Hokage picked them up, "I would love to!" They gave him a big hug.  
"Girls! Leave him alone, he doesn't want to be bothered by you! He's an important person!" Destiny scowled.  
"Not at all!" Hokage laughed, "I've always wanted grandchildren! Always! And now I finally have some! Provided that the parents agree..."  
"Of course! After what you've done for me, it would be a crime to say no!" Orochimaru shook hands with Hokage.  
"Fine, if it's Hokage's wish, but watch out..." Ebisu said threateningly, "if I so much as catch you doing some minor offence, you're outta here!"  
Orochimaru nodded, "it is to be expected that people will be suspicious of me, but I have done nothing, except for taking care of my family. Rest assured that if I do wrong it is for them and no one else."  
"Oh, Orochimaru," Destiny hugged him, "I... my... my water broke..." then she collapsed on the floor. 


	11. The Final Chapter

Ah, the final chapter, how it pains my heart to see the ending of this fine story... don't read it. This is by far the corniest, most retarded chapter. I know, despite my warnings, lots of people are gonna be all 'this was stupid' and 'this didn't make sense.' No shit, ok, I've been warning you for a long time and if I get any review that complains, I will either harp on you ass, or say nothing. Depends on how I feel. Anyway, thanks to those loyal readers and all, but don't read this chapter. Please, don't read it. PLEASE!!!! It's ssooo gay, and, I don't know what I was thinking or what possessed me.... Ah man... I'm just dreading the reviews I might get... Chapter Eleven  
  
"Destiny... are you alright?" Orochimaru asked when she opened her  
eyes.  
"Orochimaru..." she tried to hold back a yawn, "I feel so weak..."  
"That's normal, don't worry..."  
"This wasn't like the other children.... it didn't hurt as much and it didn't take such a long time. This time was, well, long and painful..."  
"Well, that's because, well-"  
"Oh no! What happened!? Orochimaru, please tell me that the baby is fine!"  
"Don't worry, healthy as should be."  
"Well then, what happened?"  
"Remember when we were talking about names? We decided that we wanted four girls and a boy?"  
"Of course I remember that day," she tried to sit up but Orochimaru held her down.  
"That wish has been granted. We have a boy!"  
"Well, yes, but we only have three girls..."  
"Nope! Twins Destiny! Twins!"  
Her jaw dropped and tears formed in her eyes, "twins..." she whispered.  
"Oh! Orochimaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Sesshomaru is older by one minute. You passed out before Catherine came."  
"I can't believe it!" She laid back down, "Oh, I feel so tired...."  
"Rest my pet, and when you awaken I will bring our children here. All of them," he kissed her on the forehead and she closed her eyes.  
  
Hours Later  
"Mommy! Mommy wake up!"  
"Sh! Deanna, your mother just went through a lot and she needs to rest."  
"But we want her to see our new brother and sister!"  
"Rose, not you too! We must be quiet and wait until she is rested."  
Destiny opened her eyes, "well, it's nice to see you all here," she smiled.  
"Mommy!" Melissa ran up to her bed.  
"Mommy, did you know that we have a new brother and sister?" Rose asked.  
"Yes dear, I know," Destiny sat up with Orochimaru's help.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Oh, I'm fine, I just feel weak."  
"I will bring Sesshomaru and Catherine here then, wait," he kissed her on the lips.  
"Eeewwwyyy!" Rose said.  
"Oh come on Rose, it's normal that moms kiss dads." Deanna pointed out.  
"Its so romantic!!!" Melissa said.  
"Do you even know what that means?"  
"No, but you don't either!"  
"So!"  
"Melissa, Deanna, stop it."  
"Yes daddy!!" The said in unison.  
"Now, be good, I'll just be in the other room for a short while." He left.  
"Mommy! Dad said that you used to work in a palace! That's where he met you!" Deanna shouted.  
"Yes, I was the councilor for lord Ranef..." she thought back, "I was... so alone..."  
"Why?" Rose asked.  
"Well, I didn't have any friends, I was always too busy," she sighed, "and I met your father there. He was my first friend, he was very nice. Then... something happened and we had to live with each other."  
"What happened after that?" Melissa asked.  
"Well, we fell in love and got married."  
"Wow!!!!!!!!!!" All three girls said.  
The door swung open and in came Orochimaru.  
"Here they are," he set two little bundles in her arms.  
"Oh my!" Destiny said as tears formed in her eyes.  
"They are so beautiful..." Destiny said as she stared into their faces.  
"We now have the family that we had always wanted."  
"Yes, finally. Orochimaru, I love you, you know that right?"  
"Of course I do," Orochimaru kissed her, "I love you too."  
"Hey! What about me!" Rose pouted.  
"And me and Deanna!" Melissa asked.  
"It's Deanna and I! Say it right!" Deanna argued, then she looked up at her parents, "do you love us too?"  
"With all of our heart," Destiny and Orochimaru said.  
"Do you love our new brother and sister?"  
"Of course. We love you all, and we always will."  
"We love you too mommy and daddy!" The three girls shouted in unison. 


End file.
